


As Lovers Do

by JD_meister



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, First Time, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex, sweet sweet lovins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 04:17:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10983201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JD_meister/pseuds/JD_meister
Summary: Corrin and Zola had grown close following the incident at the opera house, but Corrin can't help but wonder if they have a chance to be something more.





	As Lovers Do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Opalie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalie/gifts).



“I must say, you’ve been far too kind to this simple mage.” Zola swirled the tea in his cup. Like many previous evenings, he had been invited by the princess Corrin to join her for tea in her treehouse. 

“Oh, not at all. It’s my duty to ensure that everyone in this army is well seen to, and I make a point to get to know as many of our people as possible. The fact that you get invited here more than anyone else is because I genuinely enjoy spending time with you.”

Whenever Corrin said something like that Zola gave an embarrassed laugh and averted his eyes, as if doubting her sincerity. That evening was no exception. In truth, Corrin initially invited him to keep an eye on his slow healing process. The incident at the Cyrkensia opera house had left Zola with a huge, ugly scar, stretching from one shoulder diagonally to the opposite hip. Only his rapid backpedalling had prevented him from being split clean in two by Garon’s axe. It took weeks, but eventually the healers repaired his body back to functionality. Even after he was healed, Corrin continued seeking him out. They had bonded during those weeks and, despite her sibling’s warnings to the contrary, was intent on having him for a friend and ally.

After a semi-awkward silence, Zola finally spoke up again. “Right then. It’s late. I should go. Don’t want to be more of a distraction than I already am.” Rising from his chair, he donned his trademark hat and began to cross the room. 

“Wait! Before you go, can I ask you one thing?”

Zola halted suddenly and turned back, looking inquisitively at her.

“Of course.”

Corrin took a moment to collect her thoughts again. “I know we are friends, we have been through a lot together so far in this war, but I have been wondering… I mean… Do you think there may be a chance we could be something more?”

“More?” Zola scratched the back of his neck. “I uh- I didn’t think you would ever have been interested in someone like me…”

“What do you mean by that?”

“Hh well… we’re just so different. You are a princess of Hoshido, wielder of a divine blade, and our leader. I’m just a lowly exiled mage, barely welcomed in this army.” He pulled a face akin to a grimace. “You’ve seen how the others look at me.”

“It doesn’t matter what the others think. We are more alike than you might think Zola.”

Zola couldn’t restrain his laugh of disbelief. “Fa, good one!”

Undeterred, Corrin continued. “I am a disgrace to Nohr too now, having abandoned my country and the family who raised me. A traitor to my own people.” Corrin caught herself before going too far. She didn’t want to be reminded of the siblings she left behind. Not now. “What I mean to say is you aren’t alone in this. We can help each other.”  
Zola did not say anything. He only dropped his gaze and wrung his fingers. She was so determined to make him feel welcome in her army, in her circle of friends, that it was difficult to find a valid reason to argue. He hadn’t counted on making it this far after the opera house, or surviving that all. He certainly hadn’t anticipated becoming close with Corrin and genuinely caring about her. 

“I’m sorry, I should go.”

Sighing, he turned back. Before he could open the door, her hand came to rest upon his on the handle, her brow pressed to his shoulder. _How can she sneak so well?!_  
“Please don’t misunderstand me. I care about you, truly I do.”

She backed off to give him space. Zola pressed his forehead against the door. Everytime she told him she cared, his heart ached even more. He wanted to be with her, truly he did, but simultaneously did not want her to debase herself in settling for someone like him. It was a conflict of emotion that gnawed at him each day. He seriously considered bashing his head off the door in frustration. Instead he opted to turn and face her. 

“Corrin…” What could he possibly say to her? What was there to say?

She was so much closer to him now. Taller than he previously realised. _Maybe if I stood straight I’d be as tall as her, though I doubt it._ This close he could feel the warmth radiating from her. He could admire her features much better too. The smooth complexion of her skin, the way her mouth curled whenever she smiled, the softness in her eyes as she looked at him right now. Corrin on the other hand could not help but feel drawn in by Zola’s green eyes. For a man who had so little faith in his own appearance, he had the most striking eyes Corrin had the pleasure of seeing.  
Without even realising, the pair had drawn closer together until there was naught but the smallest space between them. One hand strayed to meet another. With a start, Zola realised how close and hesitant Corrin seemed now. Hesitant or…expectant? _Waiting for me?_ Taking a chance and praying he hadn’t misinterpreted, Zola slowly closed the gap between them, kissing her gently.

For a moment, he wasn’t sure if Corrin even noticed his advance. She barely moved, only closing her eyes and allowing an almost imperceptible sigh to escape. When he pulled away however, she followed instantly, her kisses betraying an almost urgent desire to be close to him.  
Their hands explored each other’s body. After shakily allowing himself to feel her hips, Zola settled instead on encircling his arms around her waist and pulling her as close as physically possible. Corrin flung his hat aside with one hand whilst caressing his cheek with the other. For a moment, she rested her hand on his shoulder, then remembered how exposed his ‘armour’ left his chest. With a roughish smile, she worked her hand into the slim space between them and splayed her hand flat against his chest, brushing against those sensitive scars. 

“A-ah” Zola shuddered at her touch. He couldn’t help it; he never was used to gentle touches.

When Corrin finally pulled away, Zola half expected that to be the end of the night’s liaison. Would she send him away like nothing at all had happened between them? Dismiss him and then call upon him another night to satisfy her whims, like some kind of boy toy? It wouldn’t have been the first time it happened to him. He could recall several times in the past where his ability to reshape himself as another person had come to the attention of more than a few lonely Nohrian lords and ladies. In exchange for money and empty promises of future sponsorship, he would appear as the person of their desires for the night, and then be abruptly dismissed once the deed was done. No sponsors, only money and a burrowing sense of shame.

Instead he found himself in the gentle hands of Lady Corrin. The gentle, very capable hands currently tugging him along in the direction of her bed. He gave her no resistance. Sitting on the edge of her bed, Corrin resumed her kisses more deeply and pulled him towards her. Zola settled awkwardly on her lap, hands on her shoulders. He could practically feel the blush on his face worsen. Corrin was seemingly oblivious to his uncertainty, much more occupied with removing his armour. 

“Y-you know,” he began, as his armour came away, “usually it’d be the other way around, with you on my la-aah!” Corrin’s lips on his neck cut him off. She pressed innumerable kisses against his soft skin and wrapped her arms around his waist. _Not that I’m complaining..._ Zola relaxed against her and tangled his fingers in her hair.  
Spurred on, Corrin nipped along his pulse and slipped her hands under the thin fabric of his shirt, roaming across his body. His breath hitched every time a nail ghosted against his skin. One hand moved to stroke her ridged ear whilst the other fumbled at her armour, searching blindly for its buckles. Corrin’s kisses travelled ever lower down his neck, and lower still when she pulled his shirt away completely.  
Breathing a hot sigh against his throat, she pulled him fully onto the bed, stretching out underneath him. Realising he had been pulled atop her, practically lying on her, Zola stilled, eyes wide and biting his lip. It suddenly became rather difficult to look at her.  
Corrin watched with bemusement as he turned a brighter shade of red. Understanding his unease, she rolled him on his back and straddled his waist instead.

“Better?”

“Sure!” he squeaked, then cleared his throat. The blush on his face did not abate.

Before he could start sputtering from embarrassment, Corrin shushed him gently with a kiss, soothing his jittery nerves. She moved down his body, kissing as she went, until she reached his scarred shoulder. Whilst the scar itself did not feel much of anything yet, the skin surrounding had become much more sensitive after the healing process. Zola watched silently with anticipation. She met his gaze briefly, then smiled and gave him a wink. With that he went red again. Oh this is just too much fun!

Taking care, Corrin kissed the seams where scar and skin met, lavishing those ridges with attention. Zola squirmed and groaned beneath her. He couldn’t help but roll his hips against her. Corrin travelled lower and lower following that jagged scar, past his navel, and stopping at his trouser band. She toyed with the idea of going lower, but Zola was already so breathless it might have been too much for him. Leaving that idea for another night, she returned to his stomach.  
Zola’s hands continued to stroke and play with her hair. He could focus on nothing but the feel of her lips on his skin, and just how close now she was to his arousal. Surely she must be able to feel it? _Oh, I hope it isn’t off-putting…_

Leaving his stomach alone, Corrin crawled back up his body and claimed his mouth again. Zola returned her kiss, grateful she stopped teasing his scars. It was far too stimulating for its own good. Corrin trailed a hand down his chest and stomach again, only to bypass his clothing, and wrap around his arousal. The gasp she pulled from him was not nearly so silent as he would admit. It had been since so long since someone else deigned to pleasure him, he had forgotten how thrilling someone else’s touch was. 

“This is rather new to me so, uh, bear with me.” For someone apparently new to this, Corrin was doing pretty well Zola thought. Already his back curved off the bed, pressed against her, hips rolling. Still, it wouldn’t hurt to assist if she was uncertain. 

“L-let me lend a hand.”

Those were very literal words as Corrin discovered. Her hand was joined by one of his, colder and more slender, and deftly showed her the best way to continue. Under his guidance her grip strengthened, motions surer and faster, pumping him for all he was worth. _Oh, lords this is too good!_  
Flustered, moaning her name and countless entreaties, he could feel himself melt in her hand. Through the haze of his own pleasure he noticed how quiet Corrin was. Aside from her kisses and heavier breathing she didn’t make a sound. Was she not enjoying this? It _is_ very one-sided. Why should he, the unworthy mage, receive all the pleasure and Corrin none in exchange? _No, no, this won’t to at all. Time to put those acting skills to use._

“Ah! W-wait! I don’t want to finish just yet.”

His exclamation caught her by surprise, but she relented nonetheless and retracted her hand. The moment she sat up, Zola swiftly rolled her onto her back.

“Hey! What-?”

“I’d like this to be for your enjoyment as well, not just mine.”  
Just as Corrin was about to question further Zola pre-emptively interrupted her with a kiss. One turned to many – on her lips, her cheeks, down to her neck. After stripping her to her waist, his kisses spread ever lower. Starting with her shoulders, Zola began his own exploration of her body, as she had done to him. Her skin was a much healthier hue than his own, and far less marred with scars. Even her scars had a sense of elegance to them – pale thin lines crossing her body cleanly. Not like his own jagged mess. He followed her collarbone and down her chest, lips trailing the curve of one breast and his hand the other, Corrin shifting with anticipation beneath him. 

With barely a moment of hesitation, Zola closed on one nipple, lavishing it with his tongue. Corrin arched against him, breathless. The other nipple he toyed with the pad of his thumb. He didn’t think she would appreciate it if he accidently jabbed her with his long nails. Corrin’s groans were music to his ears. With a final flick of his tongue he let her breasts be and continued travelling south. Corrin kicked off her leggings as he trailed down her stomach, and when he finally reached her underwear he groaned aloud, the thin fabric soaked through and clinging closely to her skin. Her impatient frustration caught his eye and he looked up to see her furrowed brows and red cheeks, desperate for him to continue. Before she could speak a word Zola very deliberately leaned in and run his tongue against her heat. A moan caught in her throat and all frustration was forgotten. To his delight she made the sweetest noises, rolling his tongue over and over, teasing her to oblivion just for those delicious moans. He clumsily pulled off that fabric barrier and claimed her again with no delay, revelling in her heat and taste. He could feel her strong thighs squeeze him, fingernails raking his scalp as he licked and sucked at her folds. Nudging her thighs further open, he ran his tongue over her swollen clit, pulling a gasp and a groan from her. With Zola working that bud relentlessly, Corrin devolved into a dishevelled mess. Such stimulation was so very new to Corrin; she didn’t last long at all, back arched and hands tangled in his hair as she fell over the edge, moaning his name.  


### 

When Corrin came to, she realised how Zola had not once stopped in his affections, continuing to kiss her thighs and stomach. She thumbed his cheeks, gaining his attention. Those green eyes filled only with warmth and fondness for her sent a tingle over her skin and her very being. Corrin pulled him close again and wrapped her arms around him; Zola replied in kind and buried his face against her neck. For a while they just lay there, savouring the sweet bliss being alone together brought. Occasionally Zola shifted against her with a grunt, arousal still aching between his legs. 

“Oh, my sweet mage, you’re far too good to me. I almost forgot your own needs.”

“Hm? Oh, it’s nothing I can’t sort myself later. I’ll be fine.” Before Zola could sit back up Corrin wrapped her arms around him again and pulled him back down.

“Please don’t leave. Not yet. I want to be with you, want to feel you.”

“Corrin?” He must have misheard her.

“Y’know. Inside.” _Oh._ He hadn’t misheard her at all. Looking at her now, he was surprised to see how suddenly bashful she was, not quite meeting his eyes. “I’d like to be with you, as lovers do.”

“A-are you sure?” Zola stuttered. “Surely one of the others would be- “

“I don’t want anyone else! I want to be with you.” One hand came up to hold his face, thumb stroking his cheek, looking him in the eye with a sincerity and earnestness no one ever had before. “There’s no-one I’d rather have than you.” 

“If you insist then, I won’t refuse.”

Removing the last of his clothing, Zola aligned himself against her and gave her one last look, that she was completely sure about it. Corrin’s response was to pull him down and kiss him deeply, hitching a leg around his waist, silencing any concerns he still had. Slowly, gently, he slid into her. The intense heat of her core around his aching length nearly made him collapse, eyes fluttering shut and muscles turning weak. A long groan escaped Corrin. Both legs wrapped around his waist. With a considerable amount of effort Zola managed to start a slow rhythm, rocking against her. With every slow roll of his hips, they held each other more tightly, lost in each other. By some degree of luck, he found one spot in her that made her toes curl in delight and nails drag across his skin. Muscles squeezing him, she quickened their pace, eager to reach that peak of bliss with him. His thrusts became increasingly haphazard, breathing ragged, almost too much to bear. With one final roll they both came undone, strangled gasps and moans filling the air.

Zola crumpled to the side of her, utterly spent from exertion. He couldn’t help the crooked smile that grew on his face as he slowly recovered his breath. Corrin was faster to recover. Gently, she brushed the hair out of his eyes. Though exhausted he looked so much happier than she had ever seen him before.

“Stay with me?”

“I was afraid you wouldn’t ask.” It had been far, far too long since he last shared a bed with someone without being turfed out of it. It had been never since it was with someone he loved. Corrin turned on her side and once again pulled him close, turning his head to rest at her shoulder. Zola was more than happy to let her. 

He would never again let himself be used by anyone else. He had finally found his true lover, and she wanted him just as badly as he wanted her. _Gods be damned what anyone thinks of me, so long as I have you Corrin I’m the happiest man there is!_

**Author's Note:**

> Finally! Hooray for some proper Zorrin smut!  
> Opalie I hoped you enjoyed it! The things I do for you!


End file.
